1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, and is suitable for application in a case where an acoustic signal is communicated as an object of communication, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of existing communication devices, there are short-range communication devices using Bluetooth (registered trademark), IrDA (Infrared Data Association) and the like as devices suitable for short-range communications, and various electronic apparatuses including the short-range communication devices have been proposed.
For example, an electronic device has been proposed which includes: a body part including a circuit board mounted with a short-range communication device and a speaker, the speaker having a sound emitting part to be held to an ear; an elastic arm for retaining the body part by being hung from an auricle, the elastic arm being formed in such a manner as to project from the body part in substantially an arc shape; and a microphone connected to the short-range communication device at an end part of the elastic arm, the end part extending in proximity to a mouth in a state of the elastic arm being hung from the auricle (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-277995, for example).
This electronic device transmits and receives an audio signal to and from a short-range communication device included in a portable telephone. It is thereby possible to make a call on the portable telephone in a hands-free state.